A life's struggle
by AnimeIsForMe
Summary: Mae Saito was raised to think that she had to be in the fight against the titans by her parents and was trained ever since she was little but she never felt the want to until her brother died from a titan so she decided to join the team that he was in were she will face loss, friendship, and love.
1. Prologue

A/N: Since I had too many mistakes and not even I knew where I was going I decided to rewrite it so review and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on titan

* * *

 **Prologue**

Mae's POV

I want to keep my eyes closed and stay asleep not worrying about my father yelling at me to keep form or my mother crying over a picture of my brother Thomas who died when the titans rushed in Wall Maria

******Flashback*****

We are gathered in the living room to wish Thomas luck since he joined the survey corps a group of people who explored outside of the walls that was built when the titans first arose

My father looks at him proudly while mom is balling her eyes out " I want you to stay safe" my father tells thomas looking at him in the eye

Thomas rolls his eyes" I am not going to try to die" Thomas says playfully

I look at my brother and bite my lip to suppress tears" I will miss you" I finally squeeze out trying to sound as tough as I could

My brother looks at me then he pats my head" don't worry squirt" he says before hugging us all

The next day 

I wake up to the sound of alarms blaring my mother screams from downstairs "Come on Mae" she yells as she runs upstairs and starts to pack a bag I get up and do the same before we run to the gate

Once we get to the docks we hear a man yell that the kids are to get on the boats first over the frantic voices I look at them and I hug them before getting on the last boat that had three people my age huddled together

They were all crying until the one in the middle yelled " I will kill every last one of them all" The girl tried to calm him down and the blond one looked at me

"Sorry about that" he said sheepishly "My name is Armin Arlert, the one that screamed was Eren Yeager, and the one that is trying to calm him down is Mikasa Ackerman his adopted sister" Armin says

" What is wrong with him" I blurt out without thinking he looks at Eren who nods before speaking

"His parents died because of a titan" Armin says sadly

I look at all their sad faces feeling guilty that I asked I turn away and welcome the silence

Once we get there I wave goodbye and wait at the docks for my parents wondering how we were going to survive

The next day

We were lucky that my father who was a part of the garrison had relatives who lived in wall rose because they said that we could stay until we got back on our feet we were watching TV when a knock startled the house my dad went to the door and answered it

"Are you Toshiro Saito" a man asked and my father nodded " we are sorry to inform you but your son Thomas was found dead" he said stiffly before bowing and walking away

My dad closes the door and goes to my mom who is crying her eyes out " It's my fault that he wasn't ready" she whispers

My father looks at her sadly " don't worry we will better prepare Mae" he says looking at me

*****Flashback ends******

Ever since then they thought it was their duty to prepare me of course my father constantly told me that I was going to join even if he didn't say that I already made up my mind to if he would have told me when I was younger I would have said that I have no motivation to but after my brothers death I really saw how evil the titan were I know one thing I will join the survey corps

A few days later 

I sit in the class listening intently as the teacher talks about how Wall Maria was built first, then it was Wall Rose, and Finally Wall Sina the capital. Then she talks about their weakness which is on the nape of their neck drawing a diagram and then she lastly talks about the military police that protect the capital, The garrison who protect the people, and Survey corps the people who go on expeditions outside of the walls

After that class we take another one that teaches us how to use the 3DMG's, swords, and hand to hand combat

"OK class I want you to chose your partner to spar with because today is hand to hand" the teacher says

I look around assessing everyone my gaze first lands on Annie Leonhart even though she is a great fighter she doesn't talk to anyone and stays to herself,Sasha blouse is good when she is not eating (which she is constantly), Jean Kirstein who is full of himself, Marco Bott has too much pride, and Connie Springer would not take it seriously

Then my eyes land on Mikasa who is watching Eren as he challenges Annie to a fight

"So do you want to spar" I ask as I walk toward her

She looks at me briefly before looking back at Eren and shrugs "Sure" she says

I decide to start the attack while she looks at Eren worriedly "That was cheating" she said when she fell on the ground

"The titans don't think so" I say with a smirk she rolls her eyes before getting up and she gets into stance

We start the fight that ended in a stalemate but we wasn't upset we smiled at each other before bowing and heading back to our rooms were I went in the bathroom to take my shower

I shiver as I step out so I dry myself quickly before getting dressed and going to my room sitting on the chair near the window and I start my book

I am halfway done with the book when my cell phone's ring interrupts a good part"Hello" I say through the receiver

"My sources tell me that you are distracting you from doing your best" I hear my dad's voice say instantly

I keep silent rooted to the spot not knowing what to say

" I hope that those friends of yours aren't a problem" my father says in a stern voice

"No sir they are not I will try harder" I mumble back

"I hope so" he says before the line went dead I rub my temples a sigh escapes my lips " I am being careless" I whisper to myself wishing that the ground would swallow me up I decide to go to bed without supper not feeling hungry anyways


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am sorry that I haven't wrote in a while I was kind of busy but if I see that people love my story then I will see if I can update more frequently so enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan._

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Mae's POV

I am sitting in the middle Mikasa and Armin waiting for Eren's hearing to start you could feel the anticipation in the room.

"Can you believe he's a titan" one person whispers referring to the time that they found Eren exit a titan the day that they attacked.

I look at Mikasa's clenched fist and jaw saying that if they made one wrong move then she would attack. I know that she loves him to death and she would do anything to protect him no matter how many times he objects to it even if it costed her life.

"We are here today to decide the fate of Eren who can shift into those beasts" the judge says venomously looking around the room that burst into cheers.

"Ya kill the beast' one man yells I look at mikasa and see that she has had enough.

"He is innocent and if you kill him you all die" Mikasa screams angrily Armin and I look at each other before we decide to hold each arm.

"Maybe she is a traitor as well I mean look at her" one girl whispers everyone nods in agreement.

" I wouldn't doubt it she is the race that died off" one person adds

I was about to defend her when a loud bang echoed across the room causing us all to look at the front and see that it was Eren that caused the noise.

"SHE ISN'T THE ONE YOU WANT" Eren yells loudly causing the whole room to quiet down before it again filled with whispers.

"Continuing on what do you think Levi" The judge says in a strong voice cutting through the voices.

"This chickenshit here can be of use and I will keep him in line even if I have to kill him" levi says

"Give me one way he can be useful" the judge asks the confusion clearly on his voice.

"One example could be taking back wall maria" Another man says standing by Levi

" Ok then do you think we should keep him alive Erwin" the judge asks raising an eyebrow

"Yes sir" Erwin says confidently I look back at mikasa and Armin making sure that they heard it too and by the look on their faces I know that they are as upset as I am of them using him but you can also see a sliver of gratitude that he is alive when I look back at the judge to see him standing.

"Fine then Eren is free to live but he is in Levi's care who will kill him if the need arises case adjourned" He says banging his gavel before leaving.

Mikasa looks from me to Armin worry clearly on her face.

I look at her knowing that she won't like the separation between them they told me the story of how they met when her parents were being attacked and she was going to be taken before Eren was there and saved her and they've been together ever since I also remember when they told me that they met Armin by protecting him from some boys who were bullying them.

"Mai it's time to go" I hear Armin whisper softly

I look at mikasa who is standing up in a daze, then I look back at Armin and forced a smile on my face before turning to Mikasa.

"Don't worry we will join the survey corps" I say hoping to break her daze her head snaps toward mine.

"But I thought Levi Ackerman is the leader of the special operations squad that works separately from the survey corps and that he chooses them himself" Armin says.

Mikasa turned her head to him giving him a glare " we will still be closer to him" she grits out.

A sigh escapes my lips I get up and look at them telling them with my eyes that it's time to go, then we walk towards our dorms knowing that soon we will graduate and be able to pick our path.

Few weeks later

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping already use to the early mornings since I never got to sleep late at my house I go to my closet and get on normal pants and shirt and make my way to the mess hall for breakfast,

"Can you believe that we are graduating today" Armin says enthusiastically

I roll my eyes before looking down at the letter my parents sent me reminding me that I am not here for the fun though I can easily forget when I am with my friends but to make sure that my parents are upset I trained and studied twice as hard so the others to make sure that I get happy moments.

"I just hope that they have enough food" Sasha pipes in smiling as she eats her food.

"I don't think they have enough for you" Jean Says with a smirk.

Sasha rolls her eyes " I don't eat that much" she says

"Don't eat that much you eat as much as everyone in the room" Conner chimes in.

I laugh at their antics before looking around the room then I see Annie in the corner eating by herself she has always done that though once a girl was going to join her and she snapped instantly I shake my head before looking at my friends grateful to have them Armin was about to stop the argument that heated up when a sound pierced the room telling us that it's time.

As we walked to the stage I knew that because some people had a high enough score that they could go anywhere including I hear the whispers of some saying that they will join the police or Garrison once we get there I see that commander smith is standing on the stage.

"If you aren't afraid to risk your life on a daily bases then stay, if you are strong enough for death then stay, and If you want to make a difference going outside the walls then stay I only want those people he says in a booming voice.

Then I notice that some are leaving even some of my friends are looking frightened wondering if they should go, Then I look at Mikasa's determined face before facing commander Smith the rest of us that are left looked at him then saluted.

"Good now I will tell you all what the survey corp does" He says

"Our group goes outside the walls doing a specific mission in mind and our formation will be determined when I get to asses your skills Captain Ackermans group will occasionally join us depending on the situation I will not tell you that is easy but what you all are doing now is very brave" Commander smith says then he pauses and looks around.

"I want you all to pack and be ready by dusk you will leave the dorms and head to your new home" Commander Smith says before walking away then we silently walk to our dorms and started to pack.

I look at the place that we spent a lot of our time at before walking to the meeting place once we get there we wait a little longer before going to our new home following commander Smith.

Levi's pov

After the hearing I show shithead areas that he either needs to know or not then I decided to catch up on paperwork before watching him clean so that he can be of some use since the special operations has to move bases since he joined that is out of the way and it has it's own stables I, then make sure that I pack before heading to Eren .

once we get there I make sure to give everyone one a task before starting on to my own then heading to the brats that is next to mine watching him to make sure that he does it right since people don't know how to clean anymore.

"oh my God is that the titan shifter" I hear someone squeal so when I look behind me I see shitty glasses coming to the brat at a fast pace

"Hi I am Hange if you ever want to stop by my base is not to far" Shitty glasses tells him he smiles shyly

"My name is Eren Yeager it's nice to meet you" He whispers she smiles at him she opens her mouth to say something else but I cut her off

"Don't you have somewhere to be" I say not hiding the venom in my voice she looks at me and pouts

"you are no fun shorty" she says to me before she looks at eren " well I'll see you later I got some stuff to do" She says before leaving

"I would advise you to stay away from shitty glasses brat" I tell him as we finish the cleaning that I know with my team will take a while.

Mae's pov

Once we get there we go to the middle where commander Smith gives us our rooms and tells us we will meet after supper so that we can discuss what we do in certain situations when I went to my room I saw that I shared with Mikasa and sasha who smile at me also glad that we share with each other.

I went to the middle of our base where we were told is the meeting place when it's not raining I look at the front and see that commander smith has come.

"I will first test you on your knowledge then skill before putting you on the squad there is three squads their is mine which goes on the outside of the walls with levis squad that is comprised of the elites then their is Hange's squad that studies the titans so I want you to try your best" Commander says in a loud voice

Not wanting to be on captain Ackerman's squad I decide to study with my friends to see what they know so that I know how far to go down when we get done and go to bed I already have a plan for the test in the morning.

Levi's Pov

After a while of watching shitty glasses train the brat on how to control his titan at will I already had an idea on what his use could be.

"Shitty glasses can you watch him for a little bit" I tell her hoping that she won't screw it up I don't even let her give me the answer as I walk to Erwin's office.

"What is it that you want levi" Erwin asks looking up from his desk

I tell him my idea's and what we have learned when I was done he was quiet for a little while before he answered.

"We will do it but first I have to give the cadets a test to put them in either mine or hange's squad since you told me that you have enough" Erwin tells me I nod in agreement before walking to shitty glasses and the brat to tell them that it is enough today.

The next day I watched as he tested the cadets I looked at each one carefully even though I wasn't recruiting I wanted to see who all needed more training to help Erwin out he was finished I walked with him to the office to help him decide who to put where then we started planning on where we was going first course we decided that we needed to close the hole so that when we went to the brat's basement after a little rest then it would be easier.

Once we get done he puts people in their squads and we start to prepare for the mission.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have decided to update with two chapters since it took a while and I am curious does anyone like my story tell me and I will try to improve well without further Adieu enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan would have to be rich which sadly I'm not_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Mae's Pov**

Today is the day that we do our mission. I was glad that my plan worked since I was on commander smith's team though Mikasa was upset that captain Ackerman wasn't going to be recruiting and my parents wrote me again saying that they heard that I didn't get in the high ranks and that they are disappointed I knew that they would be, but unlike them I hate attention. I thought that as long as I was still up there that it wouldn't matter, but I was wrong.

I walk to the square and wait for commander Smith to tell us our formation that is going to be centered around eren to better protect him our mission is to go to his house and see what's inside the basement.

we start walking in wall rose we looked around and made sure to stay alert though nothing seemed to come until I heard a mighty roar that shook the ground and made everyone turn their heads in that direction.

" Did you hear that" Sasha asked scaredly we look at her for a moment before continuing

"Of course we heard that we aren't deaf" Jean snaps back she glares at him, but he ignores it and keeps walking.

Then they all start to attack at once and we sent out our flare and saw others as well saying that they are encountering some also.

I use my 3 DMG's and focus on getting as much as I can making sure that their isn't people I don't trust around me since I don't want them to see that I am level to Levi and Mikasa.

once the titans are defeated we continue walking to the basement, but before we could continue a girl titan with blonde hair started stopping her way in the middle she went to Armin pulled his hood then stared for a moment before leaving.

"She looks like she's looking for someone" I think out loud the rest nod their heads in agreement we send our flare and start to work our way to the middle since Mikasa is worried that it's after Eren.

 **Levi's Pov **

I keep the brat on a horse beside me so that he can be in the middle of erwin with shitty glasses in the back then we are circled by my team I look around and see the flares starting to go off telling me that some of them are experiencing titans, then they started going off at a fast rate and it was coming closer to us.

"Status Levi' Erwin asks

I raise my brow there is a titan rapidly approaching" shitty glasses says before I could speak

"Are you Levi now" I spit out angry at being interrupted

she sticks her tongue out I turn my attention back to Erwin who is deep in thought.

Then we hear footsteps coming closer and when I looked behind me I saw a girl titan and for that moment I allowed myself to be shocked at the fact that it was a girl and not a boy like I saw before I look back at Erwin just to see a glimpse of surprise to before his face goes back to normal.

I order my men to stay close before we try to continue, she has already caught up my men try to kill her, but I can already see that she is different than the other ones because she protects the nape of her neck I have to watch as she kills each of my men one by one.

 **Eren's Pov**

I see the titans and I can feel the hatred there I want to get of this horse and kill them all, But I know that Captain Ackerman won't hesitate to attack me it's like he hates me for some unknown reason though he acts like that for everyone if mikasa wasn't there when I plugged up the hole then I don't know what would've happened.

 ********Flashback********

 _I bite my hand to force my titan out I feel each muscle, vein, and bone cover me I try to stay in control when I start to walk to the boulder but I can already feel my subconscious slipping I hear everyone screaming at me to do my duty, but it sounds like whispers._

" _Eren get control back" I think I hear Mikasa say I try to focus and fight for control back I start to fight harder when I see that I hurt her and thankfully after some time I was able to gain back control and plug the boulder in the hole._

 *********Flashback ends*********

I shake my head at the memory and try to focus on getting to my basement wondering what secret lies within that my father hid from me.

 *****Time skip*****

 **Levi's POV**

I watched as Eren was grabbed by the girl titan and she ran to the forest

"You can continue the mission while I will retrieve Eren" I tell Erwin who nods in agreement then I get off my horse that stops when I got off and used my 3 DMG's as I follow I see that Ackerman is also following as well.

 **Normal POV**

they both followed the girl titan deep in the forest until they saw a clearing and also saw that she was on top of Eren's titan Mikasa feels her blood boil and not thinks as she goes after it but luckily Levi saves her, then Mae comes out of the clearing and helps the injured mikasa knowing that she loves Eren deeply and would do anything for him she joins the fight as well

Their frustration increases when they save Eren and figure out that it was Annie the girl who was always a loner with a bad attitude so with that in mind they went back to the base where they got what they needed before going near the gate knowing that she wouldn't be all the way home.

but before they could bring her to justice she kills herself causing them to feel sad as they make there way to the base.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mae's POV**

I wake up feeling lonely though I know the reason it was because all my friends are now in Captain Ackermans squad

 ********Flashback********

" OK team I know that we lost a lot of people including all of levi's squad but we have come to an agreement to have him pick from mine" commander smith said I looked at him shocked

Ten I see Levi walk on stage "OK brats I will not choose by ranking since I want to see it myself so I will test all of you then choose my team" he booms out I start to feel nervous knowing that I will have to hold back if I wanted to get revenge for my brother.

After the testing both skill and brains we meet back in the center and wait for him to arrive hoping that I downplayed enough I start to figgit knowing that when he announces then I can finally relax.

"The people who are on my team are Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Armin, Marco, and Connie I want you all to report to the mess hall" he says before leaving

 ********flashback ends********

I sigh before getting up and dressed before eating with the rest of my team I quickly get ready since this will Be the only times I will see my friends

" Hi Mae" Sasha yells from the table I smile at her " hey guy" I say with a smile " how's team Levi" I ask curiously

"He's a total dick" Mikasa whispers

Sasha rolls her eyes " he just likes things clean is all" she says

"He's a total germaphobe" jean practically yells

"Shh he'll hear you and I am not cleaning the horse barn again" Connie scolds

I laugh a little trying not to full on laugh but fail miserably.

After a while I am finally able to quiet down and it was perfect timing too because at that moment I saw commander smith and captain Ackerman walk in  
I look Back at Mikasa curiously " Why is his last name Ackerman" I asked her she looked at me blank for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know I have never heard of him" She says in a bored tone I look at her face to find any source of lying but I don't see any I shrug my shoulders and go back to eating knowing that I won't have my question answered yet.

After we eat I say goodbye and meet the rest of the team at the center and see that commander smith is on stage.

"I know that the deaths of our allies is disconcerting but we have to move forward though we are not ready to travel to the basement since levi has to get his new team in order what we will do is forge a path slowly and by time we get done he'll be ready" He says in a loud voice

"We are leaving in twenty minutes so get your things ready today" He says before walking off stage we walk to our rooms to get dressed before getting the 3 DMG's and making sure that we have everything before heading back to the center.

I start to weave my way through killing off as many as I can before he gives the signal and we head back to base I can't wait to see how my friends are doing though I hope that my parents are satisfied of what I do but I will never really know I can only hope that I don't get the letter I almost feel stupid for being scared I guess their training worked on me after all but I am glad that it wasn't fully otherwise I would've never met my friends.

After killing twenty titans we head back it kinda makes me wonder on the way how there could be this many titans and another question that also plagues me is. Where did they come from? were they really always here or were they added later on by a force I only hope that the basement has all the answers.

" Cadet Saito" I hear commander smith say in a loud voice I turn toward him and give him an awkward smile wondering what he wanted I walk tentatively to him.

"Sir" I ask cautiously though there is no need

" I have noticed that you have tremendous skill and that your knowledge is impeccable I was wondering if you wanted to join Levi's team" he asks I really start to ponder wondering if it will be a good choice to or not.

"Can I think about it" I ask shyly

"sure make a wise choice" he says before leaving me to my thoughts that try and think of the pros and cons I would be closer to my friends and I might not hear complaint from my parents but on the other hand I will have to deal with Levi Ackerman a clean freak who acts like he has a stick up his butt and he only goes to certain expeditions or ones that he wants though he does have the reputation of going to all of them.

I shake my head I will think more about it later right now I need a shower and go to the mess hall and hopefully talk to my friends.

 **Levi's pov**

I give them drills after I tested them on their skills then I did my paperwork as i sat near to make sure that they don't slack when I was done I decided to have them finish up when it started to get dark and start to clean our base.

" Ruthless as ever I see" Erwin says with a chuckle

" what is it" I ask knowing that he is here for a reason

" Well I saw one of my cadets and she was good and then I decided that with your numbers that you would need another" He said with a shrug

I raise my eyebrow " is she any good" I ask hoping that he ain't pulling my chain since I know that these shitheads are still need another though I don't remember anyone standing out.

" I would never give you anyone that is bad how about you see for yourself in our expedition tomorrow" He said

I sigh heavily and comb my fingers through my black hair " I hope you are telling the truth" I answer

"We leave at dawn" he tells me before he leaves I go to my room and start to organize it knowing that tomorrow will be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know I haven't undated but enjoy (Hopefully)  
_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Aot_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mae's POV**

I get my gear on and make my way to the center with the rest of the team I still haven't decided what I want but If I am stuck on that team then that would mean that I would be stuck with a tight ass and I don't know how to handle him if what my friends are telling me are true then he seems overbearing and I had enough with my parents for a lifetime so with that in mind I knew what answer to give commander Smith.

"Today we will go even further in Wall Sina but remember our goal is only as long as I see we can do" Commander Smith booms out

I look in the crowd and see that captain Ackerman is among the crowd but when I looked for the rest of his team I only saw Eren and that's because he has to stick with him for a while I sigh in frustration this means that commander Smith must of talked to him so that means that I have to downplay how I fight to not cause attention I shake my head noticing that they are starting to leave I trail behind.

Thinking about how I was going to downplay I didn't notice that we were already at the gate and that commander smith was going to open it.

I follow my group for once instead of going off on my own like I usually do since it always feels awkward to work with them but today's an exception since now I am being watched by the captain

I sigh in relief when It's time to go and we head back to the base I wave at Eren before going to take a shower before I went to the dining hall

"How was it" Sasha asked as she ate her potatoes

"It was awkward but I think I dodged a bullet on that one" I say with a sigh

" So what was that about anyways" Armin asked

" I think that the commander talked to him because he did ask me if I wanted to join" I say with a frown

"That bastard" Mikasa says venomously

I sigh heavily " I know but it's fine anyway how is the team going" I ask trying to change the subject

" Other than the fact that He is a clean freak slave driver fine" Mikasa said angrily earning her a shush from some of the table that had a scared look on their face

"I roll my eyes " I know that he's a hard ass but he doesn't seem that bad" I try to reason

"Please he is worse when you actually get to know him" Connie says with a grim face

I shrug " Then I hope that I never get to know" I say, then I hear a voice being cleared and I turn my head sharply to the side to see that it's one of Commander smiths helpers

"The commander wants to see you in his office Mae" He deadpans I look at them for a brief moment before getting up and walking to his office

"Hello Mae do you wants some tea or coffee" I hear commander smith ask as I walk in and freeze to see that not only do I see the commander but I see the captain as well

"Why have I been called here sir" I ask getting straight to the point

" Levi has decided to accept you on his team" Commander smith says

As soon as he said that I wanted to drop my jaw but instead I looked straight ahead  
" I don't think that is wise" I say

"And why is that cadet" Captain Ackerman says glaring at me

"B-Because it is" I say dumbly

"that is not a good excuse it's either you agree and move your stuff or I'll move your stuff and you are still joining but you will be cleaning the horse stalls as punishment for the next two weeks" Captain Deadpans

I look at the commander for help " I think that this is a good opportunity for you and plus they need you more than I do" He says

This time I don't hide the shock from my face " fine when am I moving in" I ask in submission

"Tonight I will show you your room" The captain says we walk all the way to my room and I hurriedly pack up before we make our way to the base where he shows me my room and I get settled in knowing that I will get to see for myself how bad he is once I get my stuff unpacked I go to the dining hall to tell my friends the bad news.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own AOT though sometimes I wish I did_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mae's POV**

"OK shitheads since we got a new teammate it's time to work on our team work" the captain booms in a loud voice I sigh heavily as we get into positions and start to first fight each other, then we use the woods near the base and use targets as titans.

"this is so stupid" I mumble as I go to attack the target and joining Mikasa who isn't really liking the fact that she has to do this

"Do you think we'll ever get out there again" She exclaims

"I doubt that's his intention" I say reasonably

"sometimes I question that" She mumbles as she attacks another target

I wonder what made him that way he is I thought as we finished up the last few before going back to base

" I want you guys now to clean this place from the top up before having free time" captain Ackerman Bosses loudly

"Why?" I question as the rest get straight to work he clenches his jaw

"You have to do the horse barn now" He says with a smirk

I huff in annoyance before making my way to the barn "It can't be too bad" I thought as I walked inside it was then that I saw the extent that I regretted my choice of words.

Once I get done I stink horribly so I run to the showers were I scrub off as much as I can then I look for my friends to see that they are all on the field.

"Hey Mae" Eren exclaims waving at me I smile back and make my way to them

"What did you say about the captain" Connie asks with a raised eyebrow referring to the assumption that I made at the dining hall

"Shut up I didn't know him on a personal level" I defend

"You can clearly tell he's a jackass the first day" Mikasa says angrily

"Mikasa watch what you say he might here you" Armin says alarmed

"Armin is right" Captain Ackerman Says scaring all of us "Miss Ackerman you are cleaning the stalls for a week" he finishes

She glares at him but doesn't say a word

" All of you in your rooms now" Captain yells we grumble before making our way to our room to sleep.

I lay in my bed with no drowsiness in my system so I get up quietly and walk in Mikasa's room who I knew would also not be asleep and I was glad when I was right I smile at her

"What's wrong" she asks worriedly

"I'm fine just not tired" I say with a shrug

she sighs in relief "what do you want to do" she asks

"How about we talk and train" I suggest thinking that could help calm my nerves

"Fine then I will get Armin so that he can benefit" she says before walking off I walk to the field farther from the captain's window and wait. when she came back she had all our friends excluding Eren

"I thought it was just Armin" I asked

She shrugged " I met with them on the way" she says simply

" I guess that means that it will be a fair fight" I say with a smirk and cockiness on my face and voice

"I thought that you could just teach us" Sasha says innocently

I smile "And what better way" I say

Then we got into stance and they all tried to attack me at once but I easily dodged and got them then when they were on the ground I told them what they did wrong and we would battle again with the same result until we were tired and we decided to sleep and this time I fell asleep instantly

Morning

I feel repetition when we get up and eat before training but this time they were better since our fight

" I'm glad that the fight that you guys did in secret helped" The captain says scaring all of us we all look in shock including me

"And I'm glad Mae that you were better than you showed" He says with a smirk we all look at him shocked I feel like I accidentally showed a part of myself to a stranger I shake the feeling and act as if that didn't bug me

" I want all of you to spar but I will face Mae since none of you shitheads will be a challenge for her" He says

" Um sir can't we just end today" I suggest hopefully

"NOW MAGGOTS" He yells and they instantly pick their partners and start the sparing

"I don't see how facing each other will help face titans" I say in a small voice

"It's so we can see our weaknesses and get rid of them now attack me" He clips out I sigh before assessing my surroundings and situation

I quickly go for a pressure point but he quickly dodges and goes to retaliate but I quickly go to the side and widen my stance then I go to attack him in the front and when he blocks I do a flip and get him from behind where I instantly get him on the ground

"Checkmate" I say with a smirk, but he flips me over

"don't be so cocky" He grits out I try to kick him in the area where the sun don't shine, but he holds my legs down with his

"Fine I give" I say reluctantly " _I am almost to his level" I thought_ as I got up

"Your good" He says simply before walking to the others and instructed them I sigh in frustration

Once training was over we showered then we walked to the dining hall where Sasha complained that she was sore and hungry and Mikasa muttered how she would like to knock him off his pedestal I smile at them before eating my food.

After supper we go to the common room and talk some more about what we need to do and if we were going out but I know that for a while at least we are stuck here training and right now that doesn't bug me as much as it should.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I Don't own AOT  
_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Tomorrow will be a test to see if you shitheads can work as a team so we are joining them on their expedition and if we can then we will join for now on" The captain says before walking to his office to probably do paperwork for the trip

I sigh "so did you guys want to practice" I ask though I know that we've been practicing for a month so we know how we fight

"Sure" Armin says and the rest nod in agreement so I decide that with this practice I will train them on form and stance even though theirs is good I'm making it better

We practice until supper but a bird comes in with a letter and gives it to me I notice that it's from my parents so when I opened it only said make sure to work hard I crumble it up and throw it away before meeting up with my friends

The next day

I get my gear on and walk with my team to the center feeling more than ready for what is going to transpire.

"Let's move out" The commander says simply and we make our way out once we get to the desired place we start to work our way of course I make sure to stay a distance away from the captain but I still help my other team members.

When we got back I felt relief since I we went straight to the dining hall and then we went back to base

"That was decent so we will be joining the expeditions" He says curtly

"What's going to be our positions" Sasha asked

"Simple all of you around me with Eren and Mae on either side" He says before walking off I wanted to argue but I knew it was too late.

I sigh in frustration wondering why he would want me to be beside him I understood Eren since he has to watch him but me that doesn't make sense I thought as I walked to my room laying on my bed deep in thought I sometimes wonder what goes through the captain's mind but I don't want to find out I close my eyes and seek the sleep that I want.

I wake up and do my morning exercises before going and getting me some breakfast where my friends and I talked about random stuff then we walk to the center with the rest to hear what we are going to do

"Today is the day that we finish it up so that we can finally see what's inside the basement" the commander says in a strong voice everyone cheers and we make our way to the gate and await its opening.

I try to be a little behind the captain but each time that happens he yells at me to keep the pace it felt like a long trek to the titans but when we get there we all start to maneuver around them and that is when they work in groups starting to kill the titans of course I tried to work as swiftly as possible so that it could end quickly

I killed one of the crazies and when I look up I see that I am surrounded so I try to move around each but when I dodge one another comes after me when I look for help I see that all are busy then I feel my body in a hand and I look to see that since I was distracted it gave them enough time to react but before I got a chance to do anything I was grabbed and when I looked at my savior I see that it's the captain

"You need to focus on your opponent shithead" He says

I seethed in anger but I keep my mouth shut not wanting to get into trouble

"Thank you sir you can let me go now" I say trying to control my voice

"I don't know you are not at your fullest" He mocks

I sigh " I am OK I was momentarily distracted but that won't happen again" I say in a strained voice he lets me go

"Don't do it again" He says before going and fighting again I shake my head and kill two at once before making my way to kill the rest

After a while of fighting we were finally finished and we treaded with care as we made sure that the titans weren't around us and then I saw the house and finally we were at the place that we searching for Eren's house or more specifically his basement.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned AOT but I don't_

 _Levi: I'm glad shithead they would be readying the shit that you write now_

 _Me: Hey I think they like it_

 _Levi: Then maybe they should get checked for there wrong judgement_

 _Me:*Rolls eyes* Anyway on with the story_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"We are going in the house from all sides" The commander says we all go around it and start to clear away the rubble but somehow I find the passageway

"Eren over here" I tell him discretely

I hold the rubble while he slips inside allowing me to come with though I thought that this is what he wanted to do by himself seeing that this is his family when we get down there my jaw drops as I see that this place isn't a normal basement but it's a lab

"we need to look for anything that says what it's used for" I say absentmindedly before searching myself I decide that the first place I will look is my desk

I grab a notebook and start to read it to see if it's the one

 **Dear Journal **

**I sometimes wonder if I'm safe ever since my colleagues and I found the serum that's supposed to enhance the body and hopefully infections they asked me to try it on my son so I did on a lower dose but I figured out that they used it on others when I asked why they did that they said that they had hoped that it was fixed from the last time a scientist tried to make it was then that I figured out that the titans use to be humans and I greatly regretted what I did to my son I tried to forget about it and live my life normally but I had gotten a letter that says that they took some and they were going to come after me when I saw the colossal titan I knew who it was**

I try to read more but the rest is smudged so I try to find a continuation but It only explained what was in the serum I sigh

"Eren I found something" I tell him handing the journal to him he reads it and his face get contorted in anger

" He was a part of it" Eren seethed

" Looks like he wasn't the only one and from the sounds of it all these titans are man made but that's not all they all use to be human as well" I say scaredly

he sighs " I know but there is nothing that we can do we can give the stuff we found to Hange" He says reluctantly

I nod then I grab everything that we need and I search to make sure that is everything important before we get back up

"What did you find" The commander asks as we get back to the ground

" A lab, serum, and a journal" I say I look at the captain and see that he is angry

" You should have told us where the entrance was" he said angrily

I go to say something but he beats me to it

"I will see you in my office" he says before we make our way back to base dropping of the information to Hange for analysis before I slowly make my way to his office.


	9. Chapter 8

_Me:*Smiles* MIKASA CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER_

 _Mikasa:*pops out of nowhere* Why should I listen to you?_

 _Me: Fine then I'll ask Mae she appreciates me_

 _Mae:*Sighs* She doesn't own Aot but she sadly owns me._

 _Me: What does that mean! *chases with knife*_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mae's POV**

I bite my lip in anticipation as I knock on his door

"name and business" Captain says

" Um Mae you called me here" I say slowly

"Come in" he says shortly

I walk in slowly biting my lip in the process I walk inside closing the door then I stand there and wait

"come closer" he says motioning me to a chair I take tentative steps and sit down slowly as if it's going to bite me

"You seem to do things on your own so from now on until I say so you will always be beside me from morning until nightfall" He says seriously

my jaw drops " I only did what was necessary" I say trying to sound calm

" but you are on a team and that means that you don't do things on your own brat" He says

" how about a warning instead" I try to reason

"OK I am warning you if you don't do as you are told then your punishment will be far greater" He says in a warning tone

I sigh "when do I start" I ask defeated by not only his words but the seriousness in his eyes

"today I want you to sit in that seat until I am done with my paperwork" He says turning around

"Can I at least help you?" I ask not wanting to be bored he hands me a stack of papers then gets to work and so do I

The rest of the day was the same and I ended it with me delivering some of the paperwork to Hange and Commander smith before he told me that I could go I huffed in annoyance, but I continue to my room where I instantly fall asleep.

Morning

" What did Captain want" Armin asks during breakfast the only time that I get away from him

I tell them what he said

Mikasa rolls her eyes "Levi's an ass" she says simply

I sigh but I don't say a word and the rest of the breakfast is in silence

I walk to his office feeling a little more confident than yesterday though I wonder if he told my family causing them to write me but I haven't gotten a letter so I guess he still keeps it to himself which I feel grateful for.

I knock saying my name and business before walking in to see that his head is in the paperwork that is almost done so without a word I start to help him and we finish by lunch

"it's time to clean the base" he says before getting up I look at him confused

"just us" I question

"Yes you little shit just us now let's get started" he says agitated I raise my eyebrow but I don't say anything we silently get up and get to work.

"Um so what are your interests" I ask not liking the silence

"Cleaning" he says curtly

"Are you really that much of a clean freak" I blurt out before I could stop myself he turns sharply towards me

" Yes I am now re clean your spot you messed up on it" He says before turning around and started back on his work

" What is your favorite color" I ask after a while he turns to me again

" What is this twenty questions?" he asks

I shrug " I am not big on silence" I say

"Obviously now get to work or I'll make you clean horse shit for the rest of the week" He says effectively shutting me up and the rest of the cleaning was in silence.

After we cleaned everywhere we went back to his room where paperwork just magically appeared.

" looks like there's an expedition soon" he says as he reads one of the papers

"What will be the objective" I ask

" looks like we will be bodyguards while builders finish up wall sina so that the townspeople can go and rebuild and it's tomorrow morning" he says

I close my eyes to breath before I walk to the desk and help him with the paperwork until midnight then I was getting up to leave when he grabbed my wrist

"When we are on our mission Eren will be on one side and you the other got it" He says sharply I nod then he lets me go and I walk to my room and I look on my bed to see a letter I open it up to see two words DO BETTER when I read who it was from I sighed

"Of course it was my parents" I mutter to myself as I lay down then I fall asleep thinking of the captain for no reason.


	10. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Eren can you do the disclaimer._

 _Eren: Why?_

 _Me: because I'm lazy_

 _Sasha:*pops up eating a potato* She doesn't own AOT_

 _Me:I asked eren_

 _Eren: Then I will say that she does own Mae_

 _Me:*pouts* Fine_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Mae's POV

I walk to the middle beside the captain and wait for the rest of commanders team to come then he briefly explains what we do before we start our trek for wall sina.

once we get there we guard the gate while we wait for the builders to all come out then we have to take different positions around them while they work some scout a little further to see where they are and they flare up if they spotted one close by

" I would rather be eating right now" Sasha says pouting I roll my eyes

"I would rather be with the ladies" jean says seriously

"What ladies the imaginary ones" Marco asks with a smirk

" Ha ha very funny" Jeans says sarcastically

"I thought so" Marco replied

"Can we focus" Armin asks nervously looking at the captain who looks agitated I sigh

" I would rather be sleeping" I mutter tiredly

"When did you go to sleep" Armin asks

" I went to bed at twelve but I had no Idea that I would be up at five" I say

" I know who picked this time" Connie asks we all shrug

"Erwin did now focus shitheads" the captain says in an annoyed voice

we stare forward and focus on our objective

Hange's POV (This is my third POV person yay)

I sigh as I study the notes with my squad at the base since we got the notes and formulas my team had to stay back and while my team translated the formula I did the notes

"Aha got it" I squeal for joy then I start to read

 **Dear journal**

 **It seems that the serum didn't effect eren the way it did with most I tried to reverse the formula to find a cure but I couldn't so I gave up and I hope that Eren never finds out. I regret doing it and if I could go back then I would but I can only try and keep it but I think that the titans other objective other than eat anything that moves they also want to destroy all the walls that was made originally to keep them away it almost seems like they are drawn to it. I have also figured out that the scientists have turned the first titan from their own member then they did test subjects of course when the new group of scientists tried to change the formula and try again it still had the same effect figuring this out I tried to stay away from them but it seems that they are upset so I will have to watch out for my family.**

The rest were about the events leading to the break of wall sina I sigh as I close the book then I read the formulas and get to work though I don't want to change bob I know that it's to help humanity

"I am sorry Bob but I will have to try the serum out when I figure out it's make up" I say a single tear leaves my eye

After hours of research I think that I figured it out so I make the serum and try it on Bob but it has no effect so I go back to my formula and changed a few elements and tried again but it had the same effect so I frustratedly changed all of them but when I tried bob changed from a big titan to a human sized titan so with that progress I change the formula one more time

" Yes I got it" I yell as he changes successfully to a human I look at his sleeping body then I get my team to move him to a bed where I strap him then I do safe tests and see that his makeup is now like erens

I sigh before making more of the semi cure for the rest of the team to use then I started to infuse it to the blade and changed it to more of a needle so that it won't kill them but it would change them then my team and I start to make replications.

After the Expedition

After Erwin gets back to his office I get my stuff and make my way to his office once I get in I shut the door and see that he is working on paperwork

"Erwin I have got some news" I say happily

"Hmm" He says not looking up from his paper

"It's about the titans" I say then he turns and looks in my eyes

"Continue" He says and I do I tell him all of what I found and did I even told him of the new weapon that I made and he was impressed so he wrote the leader to tell him and to ask him about the weapons then he sends it off

" I am glad that you are ok" I say from the doorway he gets up and kisses me on the lips before pulling back

"Of course" He says with a smile

" Someone could of saw" I say shyly

He grins " I have been missing our time together" He says

I sigh happily " OK but be careful" I say as I leave to my office

After two hours I get a number of how many I need to make so my team and I get to work.

Mae's POV

After we get back I follow the captain to his office feeling tired

"Mae I need you to send this to Hange" he says handing me a stack of papers that I grab I nod then I walk to her office and knock before one of her members opens it and grabs it from my hands then I make my way to the office where I see a shirtless captain I gasp and try to cover my eyes

" I am done brat" He says I look at him to see a smirk on his face

" I'm blind" I blurt out he looks at me for a moment then he corners me to the wall

" I can't hold myself back anymore" He says coming closer to my face

I try to push him away but it doesn't work he only smirks before closing the distance and kissing me on the lips he licks my bottom lip but I keep it firmly shut then I feel something on my butt causing me to gasp and him to slip in and explore my mouth then we break away to get breath

"Why did you do that" I ask

"Because you are mine" He says possessively

Levi's POV

When we walked into the office to work I tried to hold back every time I looked at mae but when I look at her determination or the brief moments of her fighting back I fall in love more I know that I first started to notice her when she tried to blend in with the rest but I was able to hold it in but now the only thing that comes in my mind is that she is mine and I need to show her so I thought that I could just have her by my side but I was wrong.

After the kiss and her question which I graciously answered I tried for another kiss to have a better taste of her mouth but before I could she slips under my arms

"I think we should stop captain" she says curtly

"call me Levi when we are alone" I say annoyed she nods

" I will be leaving now" She says as she goes to the door and leaves I sigh

"She will be mine" I say to myself


	11. Chapter 10

_Me:I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile_

 _Mikasa: She doesn't own AOT_

 _Me:Hey I was talking_

 _Sasha:*pops up* Who wants a potato?_

 _Me:Anyways on with the story_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Mae's POV

After the office fiasco I try to stay away from lev- I mean captain as much as possible I was glad to know that hange found the cure and she was delivering people their new weapons and our expeditions is now helping not hurting it took months but sina is back to itself and now the builders are working with the scientist to have a faster way to make houses

I was excited when I figured out that connie and Sasha was going out it was a little awkward for all of us but we got use to it though we have to keep it a secret and my parents are disowning me since I haven't made progress though I really don't care

"Mae just the person I wanted to see" I hear a voice that I didn't want to hear

"Sir what is it that you want" I ask politely

"In my office now" Levi says gruffly

"Yes sir" I say following him though I feel like I should turn back

"Why have you been avoiding me" Levi asks as we get inside he shuts his door locking it instantly

"I just think that we need to be more professional" I say trying to sound calm

"But you are mine so I don't think so" He says possessively as he corners me he gives me a huge smirk

"I am not an object that gets to be owned especially to you" I spit out before I could think his face goes Grimm.

"You will not speak to me like that" He says deeply coming closer to my face

"can I go now sir" I ask not wanting to be this close

"No I will not let you go until I am ready" He says I push him away then I run to the door and try to open it, then I remembered that he locked it I turned to him just to see him corner me again but this time he closes the distance between our faces and kisses me

I tried to turn my head but he wouldn't let me then he licks my bottom lip asking for permission but I denied him but when he touched my bare belly I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth then he finally pulled away

" You can leave now" He says with a grin before unlocking the door "But I don't want you to avoid me again or there will be punishment" He says darkly before moving out of the way I try to walk calmly as possible out the door

I meet up with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin I smile as I see them fight once again because of mikasa's protectiveness it's like she loves being a mother.

"Did I miss anything" I ask as I sit by them I try to keep my thoughts away from the kiss that I surprisingly didn't hate.

"They've been arguing about who is supposed to protect whom" Armin answers me with a smile I roll my eyes

"Can't we all protect each other" I ask

"Apparently not" Armin says I look at him for a moment

"Do you want me to help you train" I ask

"That would be a big help" Armin says with a grin

"I want to come to" Sasha says with a pout

" so will I" Connie says then jean and marco both asked at the same time causing them to glare at each other

"I think we should all go" Mikasa cuts in Eren nods in agreement I shake my head smiling as we made our way to train.

I decided that I wanted to make sure that I wanted them to know form before we worked on moves so we decided that we will do that today and moves tomorrow

Hange's POV

As I studied the journal I had noticed that their was a map posted on one of the pages with an X on one of the places outside of the wall so I read further and saw that was the location of the lab so with new information I headed to Erwin.

"Erwin I figured out where the lab was" I squealed as I walked into his office

"Hmm" Erwin says not looking up from his stack of papers I sigh heavily before continuing

"It could answer some of our questions" I say He looks up at me

"OK then we will go in two days with everybody I want you to tell them to prepare" Erwin says I smile at him before kissing his cheek quickly before making my escape back in my office

I wrote a letter to Levi then I made an announcement to my team before I sent it to levi then I made sure that the rest of the journal has no other information but there's some papers that he wanted eren to read

I made a replica of the map so that I could give the journal to eren he tried to be strong as he took it from me but I knew that it was hurting him then I go to my office to finish my paperwork so that I would be able to prepare them for the battle ahead but I feel something soft land on my cheek I look to see that it was Erwin

"That was mean kissing me then leaving like that" He says making me laugh

"I thought that because you ignored me that you deserved it" I say with a smirk before getting back to work Erwin kisses my cheek one last time before leaving to prepare for the new expedition


End file.
